bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Mansion Madness
is the 55th episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket house-sits for Remy, but things go awry when the rest of the Greens visit. Plot The Greens are driving around town when the cell phone rings. Cricket answers it and discovers that it is from Remy who went to the beach with his family. He tasks Cricket with going to his home and feeding Snakey as he trusts him. When the family arrives, Bill and Gramma Alice are shocked at Remy's huge manor (they knew he was well to do, but did not realize that he was actually rich). Cricket steps out to go feed Snakey, but upon realizing at his family is wanting to see the inside, he invites them all in. Cricket shows them around including a robot butler that he "feeds" by dropping cookie crumbs for it to sweep up and an instant fast food maker that can bring or create food instantaneously. Cricket then tells his family that they can explore while he goes feed Snakey and tells them to just "make themselves at home". Cricket heads off to feed Snakey, but gets distracted by Remy's diary and while reading it accidentally lets Snakey loose. Meanwhile, Alice wanders the halls and gets lost becoming more and more paranoid. She attempts to leave a trail of toilet paper, but Cricket cleans it up, frustrating her. Bill finds the garage and discover a Kludge Model B truck and becomes tempted to ride it. He takes it out for a drive, but while trying to bring it back, realizes that the truck does not have a modern break system and finds himself unable to stop it. Tilly finds Rashida's clothing room and proceeds to try on all the clothes. She later answers the door to three fellow rich neighbors who are annoyed at the sudden abundance of noise caused by Bill and want to know where the Remingtons are. Tilly claims to be Honeybell Sweettea, the new owner of the manor and invites the three in where they end up having fun by tossing a vase around. Cricket begins to panic as he answers the phone to Remy and discovers that he and his family are returning because a crab pinched Russell. Cricket explains the situation and Remy admits that while Cricket makes a mess, he trusts him because he fixes his mistakes. As Remy tries to distract his parents from getting back to the manor, Cricket poses as Monty Montgomery, Honeybell's second cousin twice removed, and together they kick out the other rich people. Cricket then has Bill drive the Model B into his own truck which miraculously stops the the vehicle, leaving both trucks unharmed (Kludge Don't Budge). Cricket finally manages to feed Snakey one of the mouse biscuits and brings him back to the front in time for the Remingtons to arrive. As everything gets settled, Alice suddenly crashes out from the top window atop the robot butler, shocking everyone. She casually brushes it off as she declares that they go home. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green, Additional voices *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Danny Trejo as Vasquez *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green, Additional voices *Bob Joles as Bill Green, Additional voices *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Colton Dunn as Russell Remington, Additional voices *Lorraine Toussaint as Rashida Remington Video Big City Greens - New Episodes on Saturdays (Promo) Big City Greens Introducing The Greens To Remington Mansion Big City Greens - Chasing The Rich Out Big City Greens Returning Things Back To Normal-0 es:Mansion Madness Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Remy Category:Episode focusing on Cricket Category:Aired Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:Rough Draft Korea episodes